La rebelión de Hitoyoshi Zenkichi
by DevilSusanoo
Summary: Sin ningún aviso o alguna advertencia, el 100mo presidente de la academia hakoniwa Hitoyoshi Zenkichi se ha revelado en contra del mismo mundo junto con la que fuera la primera existencia del universo, con ayuda de ella el tratara de romper las reglas que les fueron impuestas hace miles de años.
1. Chapter 1

Ahí se encontraban reunidos los antiguos miembros del consejo estudiantil de kurokami medaka, y los actuales miembros del consejo estudiantil de hitoyoshi zenkichi, ambos se encontraban con la vista dirigida hacia la torre del reloj, en la cual se posaba el actual presidente del consejo estudiantil junto a la que fuera la fundadora de la Academia Hakoniwa: Ajimu Najimi

¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir, presidente hitoyoshi? Preguntaba una desconcertante Torai al actual presidente de la academia

Lo que escuchaste torai-senpai, yo me encargare de hacer del mundo un lugar para todos, pero para eso necesito la ayuda de ajimu

¿Y esa es razón suficiente para hacer todo lo que has hecho, hitoyoshi? Preguntaba akune con una mirada que denotaba enojo y rabia

¿Razones? ¿Es que acaso necesito alguna razón para hacer lo que yo quiera akune-senpai?

¡Pero eso no le da derecho a hacerle eso a takachiho-senpai y a los demás! – Grito una wanitsuka furiosa contra hitoyoshi zenkichi

Es suficiente, aun con todo lo que has dicho, no logro entender cual es tu propósito zenkichi. Esta vez fue medaka la que hablo

¿Mi propósito? Lamentablemente no estoy en la obligación de responder a eso medaka

Perfecto, si no te sientes en la obligación de responder a mi pregunta, entonces te sacare toda la información a la….

Fuerza- zenkichi completo la frase que kurokami medaka estaba por decir- eso es típico de ti, medaka, si hay algo que no te gusta simplemente usas la fuerza para cambiar y forzar tu opinión sobre los demás ¿no es así?

¿De que estas hablando zenkichi? Respondió medaka ¿en que momento he usado la fuerza para hacer algo así?

MM., déjame ver, ¿tal vez aquella ocasión en que me golpeaste brutalmente si ningún motivo?

Al decir eso la cara de medaka mostraba arrepentimiento y culpa por esa acción que hizo en el pasado, pero no pudo terminar de recordar cuando vio que detrás de zenkichi y ajimu aparecía kumagawa listo para enterrarle 2 tornillos a zenkichi sobre su espalda, de pronto fue kumagawa el que sintió un dolor agudo, ya que en su espalda aparecieron 3 espadas clavadas en el

Vaya, parece que tardaste mas de lo previsto munakata-senpai

Al caer kumagawa, dejo al descubierto a su atacante que era munakata kei, parecía que su batalla había sido complicada ya que su ropa estaba desgarrada y tenía muchas heridas, algunas hubieran hecho que una persona normal se desmayara del dolor

Hm solo me entretuve un poco mas con miyakonojou oudo, por eso no pude llegar a tiempo hitoyoshi

Vaya, parece ser que estas seriamente herido munakata-senpai. Al decir eso zenkichi rápidamente golpeo a munakata, el golpe fue tan brutal que parecía que había atravesado su estomago

¡HERMANO! Grito wanitsuka shori al ver como zenkichi había golpeado a su hermano, pero su preocupación desapareció al ver que las heridas de su hermano habían desaparecido completamente

Sigues siendo igual de rudo para sanar a la gente, zenkichi-kun. -Ahora era ajimu la que hablaba- Parece ser que tu habilidad de curar a los demás no ha disminuido en estos tres años

No digas eso ajimu, incluso yo puedo saber que me he vuelto más débil en estos tres años

Si lo que sea, ¿pero no podías haberme curado con un poco mas de suavidad, hitoyoshi? Interrumpía munakata a ajmu y zenkichi

Eso ya lo se, munakata-san. Pues bien creo que es hora de irnos, lamentablemente no me puedo quedar con ustedes y seguir charlando, aunque siento que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Dijo zenkichi al grupo que los observaba

Muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos dijo ajimu cuando se situaba en medio de los dos chicos, al tomar a zenkichi de la mano y a munakata del hombro los tres desaparecieron como si se desvanecieran en el aire, dejando a todos los presentes completamente confundidos


	2. Chapter 2

Ha caído el atardecer, las olas del mar golpean fervientemente las rocas de la costa, sobre una colina se puede observar una gran casa que se ostenta majestuosamente con la luz del atardecer, frente a las puertas de la casa desde la nada aparecen tres figuras, las cuales proceden a entrar no sin antes observar con detenimiento el mar que está a la vista, ya adentro de la casa se puede observar que las tres personas son: Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, Ajimu Najimi y Munakata Kei.

Vaya, no sabía que tenías un escondite como este ajimu. Preguntaba zenkichi a ajimu, quien se encontraba detrás de el.- o más bien le debería de llamar ¿base?

¿Pero de que estas hablando zenkichi-kun?, es normal para uno tener un lugar en el cual vacacionar.

Lo que me sorprende es que "tu" tengas un lugar como este, ashin´in-san. –ahora era munakata el que se dirigía a ajimu al mismo tiempo que se situaba junto a zenkichi

No te debería de extrañar sabiendo que yo soy la fundadora de la academia hakoniwa. –esta vez lo dijo con una voz que denotaba sarcasmo en ella-

¡Ha! No se deberían de sorprender por esto, después de todo ustedes tres están juntos en lo que sea que estén planeando, así que no deberían de tener información oculta sobre ustedes mismos

¿Quién está ahí? –al mismo tiempo que munakata kei dirigía la pregunta hacia el lugar de donde provino esa voz, el rápidamente sacaba su espada de la vaina, solo se detuvo al ver quien era aquel que les había hablado antes- Tsurubami Kamome, fue lo único que dijo munakata al ver a kamome

Kamome-san, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? –fue lo primero que zenkichi le dijo al recién llegado

Nada realmente hitoyoshi-kun, simplemente decidí esperarlos en este lugar hasta que llegaran, ya que sabía al lugar al que se dirigían

¿Y eso me debería hacer pensar que estas de nuestro lado? O ¿podría ser que estés del lado de tu linda hermanita? –esta vez fue ajimu la que hablo-

Para nada ashinín-san, no estoy del lado de ninguno de ustedes y tampoco del lado de ella, solamente decidí esperarlos aquí porque tengo un asunto personal que discutir con ustedes

Vaya, ¿y se puede saber qué asunto es ese? –Preguntaba ajimu al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia el sofá de la sala-

Eso era lo que pretendía hacerte saber, sabes muy bien que la razón por la que colaboraba contigo era para saber la verdad sobre el asesinato de mi padre, pues bien, después del banquete de bodas negro fui capaz de averiguar algunas cosas respecto a eso

Esas son buenas noticias, kamome-san –ahora era zenkichi el que le hablaba a tsurubami kamome, al mismo tiempo que él y munakata se dirigían al salón, munakata se sentó en un sofá que estaba a la derecha de ajimu, mientras que zenkichi se quedó detrás a 2 metros de tsurubami kamome

¿Y cuál fue la información que obtuviste? –ajimu cruzaba sus piernas, al tiempo que apoyaba su brazo izquierdo sobre su rodilla y posaba su mano en su mejilla izquierda

La verdad fue una información un tanto dudosa, pero después de mucho investigar pude averiguar algo que está confirmado. –Al decir esto, kamome poso toda su atención en ajimu, ya que para lo que diría a continuación necesitaba examinar cual sería la reacción de ella – según mi información tu tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de mi padre, así que quiero saber si eso es verdad

Ajimu permanecía tranquila, su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento, ya fuera de sorpresa por ser descubierta haciendo algo malo o enojo al oír que alguien había sido capaz de inculparla de algo que ella no hubiera hecho

Así que eso es lo que sabes ahora, no afirmare ni negare nada de lo que has dicho antes, kamome-kun, solamente te diré una cosa: será mejor que dejes de investigar sobre la muerte de tu padre, hay cosas que no deberías saber

¿Así que no lo niegas, ashinín-san? ¿Eso quiere decir que si tuviste que ver con la muerte de mi padre?

Ajimu permanecía con una mirada seria, ni siquiera era intimidada por los ojos acusadores de tsurubami kamome, munakata permanecía en silencio observando a tsurubami, mientras que zenkichi no dejaba de poner atención en las acciones de ajimu

Creo que esta conversación termina aquí, además estamos muy cansados después de haber venido desde la academia, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, tú también te puedes quedar si gustas kamome-kun. – Al decir eso ajimu se levantó del sofá dirigiendo su vista hacia kamome-

Siéntate, aun no terminamos de hablar ashinín-san. –esta vez fue kamome el que le dirigió esas palabras a ella-. Lo siento pero estoy muy cansada para seguir con esto, lo haremos después.- al decir eso ajimu dio la espalda a kamome mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás de zenkichi

¡HE DICHO QUE NO HEMOS TERMINADO! Al decir eso kamome desapareció de la vista de munakata, apareciendo justo detrás de ajimu listo para golpearla en la nuca con su puño, tenía que haber vigilado bien a hitoyoshi zenkichi, un dolor en su costado derecho lo distrajo de su objetivo de golpear a ajimu, fue una patada de zenkichi justamente en sus costillas, este había visto lo que pretendía y actuó rápidamente atrayendo a ajimu hacia el con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que conectaba una patada con su pierna izquierda en las costillas de kamome, debido a eso el golpe de kamome paso rozando la mejilla izquierda de zenkichi

¡UGH! Fue lo único que se oyó de kamome al recibir el golpe, zenkichi que aun sostenía a ajimu solo observaba a kamome, al verlo sabía que su golpe solo había detenido su objetivo de golpear a ajimu, mas no lo había dañado lo suficiente para que dejara de moverse

Vaya, eso me sorprendió mucho hitoyoshi-kun. – Decía kamome al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su postura después del golpe. – no sabía que podías golpear así, la verdad fue una sorpresa

Para mí también fue una sorpresa que fueras capaz de atacar a una chica por la espalda, ¿no sabía que fueras un cobarde, kamome-san? – al decir eso zenkichi lanzaba una mirada acusadora hacia el atacante

Lo siento pero esto es un asunto privado entre ella y yo, así que ¿podrías retirarte, hitoyoshi-kun?

¡KAH! Es obvio que no idiota, si quieres ponerle una mano encima a ajimu, primero tendrás que vencerme a mí. – le decía mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios –

Eso no era necesario zenkichi-kun. – Esta vez fue ajimu la que hablo, mientras que aun permanecía en los brazos de zenkichi – yo hubiera esquivado ese golpe con mucha facilidad pero igualmente esto no es tan malo, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde la última vez que me tomaste entre tus brazos?

Lo siento, fue un reflejo, simplemente no soporto ver que un chico le pegue a una chica. – decía él mientras soltaba a ajimu un poco sonrojado –

¿En verdad quieres pelear contra mí, hitoyoshi-kun?, sabes muy bien que no podrás vencerme. – esta vez era kamome el que rompía el silencio entre ellos

Creo que eso no se podrá arreglar de otra forma kamome-san, ya que no creo que aceptes irte por las buenas y mucho menos quedarte aquí sin causar algún problema, así que lo mejor será que lo decidamos tú y yo ahora mismo

Hmp, está bien, te enseñare la diferencia entre tú y yo, te demostrare que un simple normal no puede ganar ante mí

Ambos permanecían en silencio, observando el uno al otro, munakata había llegado al lado de ajimu que observaba desde una distancia segura. ¿Crees que él pueda vencerlo, ashinín-san?

No importa lo que yo piense munakata-kun, lo mejor será seguir observando y ver en que resulta esto, tengo un presentimiento de que algo bueno saldrá. Decía ella mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

Tsurubami kamome fue el primero en atacar, un golpe de derecha se dirigía hacia zenkichi, el solo tuvo que moverse a su izquierda para esquivarlo pero un rodillazo con la pierna izquierda de kamome impacto en su lado derecho seguido por dos golpes en la cara, kamome ahora atacaba con una patada que fue esquivada al mismo tiempo que zenkichi le respondía con un golpe con su rodilla izquierda justo en el estómago, kamome solo tuvo opción de responder con un cabezazo, después de ese intercambio de golpes ambos tomaron distancia

Parece que esta pelea estará muy igualada, ashinín-san

Mm, no lo creo munakata-kun, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa si sucede lo que yo creo

Mientras tanto en la academia hakoniwa, en la sala del consejo estudiantil se reunían el nuevo y el viejo consejo de la academia, después de enviar a los heridos al hospital y de pensar mucho en lo que había pasado en ese día, Kurokami Medaka permanecía sentada en la silla que le perteneciera al presidente del consejo estudiantil: Hitoyoshi Zenkichi

Kurokami-san, ¿tienes alguna idea de porque el presidente hitoyoshi hizo algo así? Pregunto Torai Kudaki a la antigua presidenta

A decir verdad no lo sé, el zenkichi que yo conozco jamás hubiera hecho algo así

Entonces medaka-san, ¿Qué es lo que haremos a partir de ahora?, si se cumple lo que hitoyoshi dijo tendremos que empezar a planear lo que haremos de ahora en adelante

Eso lo se akune, pero por más que pienso y pienso no logro entender que es lo que planea hacer el, y ahora que tiene la ayuda de ajimu va a ser mucho más difícil de entenderlo y mucho menos encontrarlo

Estoy segura que él tiene sus razones para haber hecho lo que hizo. Esta vez fue la tesorera del consejo Emukae Mukae la que hablo. Hitoyoshi-kun jamás haría algo que fuera a lastimar a otras personas

Tranquilízate emukae, ¿acaso has olvidado lo que les hizo a Miyakonojou Oudo y Takachiho Shigusa?, gracias a el ambos están en el hospital. – esta vez fue la vicepresidenta la que hablo –

Al oír eso Emukae solo bajo la mirada mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Eso lo sé, eso es algo que aún no puedo creer. Fue lo único que pudo decir al no poder contener lágrimas

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no había nadie que se atreviera a romper el hielo entre todos, ni mucho menos de seguir hablando de hitoyoshi zenkichi, pasaron cerca de 5 minutos hasta que medaka fue la que rompió el silencio

No hay que pensarlo más, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a zenkichi y después preguntarle su objetivo. Hubo una pausa en lo que dijo. Y después le exigiremos una explicación, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer para evitar lastimar a las personas que lo quieren. – al decir eso medaka poso su mirada en emukae, al verla llorando torai kudaki no pudo evitar abrazarla para que sintiera que no estaba sola –

Mientras tanto en la casa de la playa, munakata no daba crédito a lo que veía, él no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera en el suelo, sangrando y con muchas heridas, mientras que tsurubami kamome solo presentaba unos golpes leves

Este era el resultado desde un principio hitoyoshi-kun, fue una estupidez el que pensaras que podías vencerme, lo mejor será que te quedes tirado ahí en el piso mientras que yo arreglo mis asuntos con ashinín-san. – al decirlo kamome dio media vuelta hasta quedar a escasos 5 metros frente ajimu, quien solo permanecía en silencio con una sonrisa en la cara

¿Y bien ashin´in-san? Ya has visto lo que le paso a hitoyoshi al intentar protegerte así que será mejor que ahora si me digas la verdad. Munakata quien se encontraba detrás de kamome, silenciosamente llevaba su mano derecha hacia su espada, preparándose para atacar a kamome.

Eso es inútil munakata-kun, es imposible que puedas vencerme en el estado en que te encuentras, ya que parece ser que no tienes suficientes armas contigo. – munakata solo pudo sorprenderse al ver que kamome sabía exactamente que se había quedado sin armas –

¿Y bien kamome-kun? ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que has ganado esta pelea?, si yo fuera tu jamás me confiaría y le daría la espalda a mi oponente en una batalla

¿Batalla? ¿Es que acaso estas ciega?, esta batalla tiene mucho de haber terminado, hitoyoshi-kun ha perdido esta batalla mientras tú solo mirabas como era derrotado, así que ahora es tu turno para recibir un castigo. – kamome estaba listo para lanzarse al ataque cuando su instinto le dijo que tuviera cuidado en su espalda al sentir una presencia llena de sed de sangre –

Vaya, y yo que pensé que hasta ahí habías llegado, aunque lo mejor hubiera sido que te quedaras en el piso derrotado hitoyoshi-kun, te veías tan lindo en el piso lleno de sangre. – fue lo que dijo ajimu al ver que hitoyoshi zenkichi se había puesto de pie –

Lo mejor es que renuncies a esto, aun con tu "Parasite Seeing" no pudiste derrotarme, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo podrás hacer sin ellos?

Déjame decirte una cosa kamome-kun, hace un momento zenkichi-kun no estaba usando el parasite seeing, si lo hubiera usado desde el principio, el que estuviera en el piso serias tú y no el, pero tengo el presentimiento que dentro de poco desearas haber sido vencido por el parasite seeing y así no hubieras experimentado lo que estas por experimentar. – ajimu solo sonreía al ver a zenkichi quitarse su chaqueta del consejo estudiantil, después todo se tornó en silencio, zenkichi tenía la cara oculta por el cabello, parecía como si él hubiera perdido la conciencia, pero no era así era algo más siniestro.

De pronto kamome sintió como su cuerpo era impactado contra la pared detrás de él, no había visto cuando fue que zenkichi desapareció de su vista, lo siguiente que supo fue que él lo tenía del cuello justo para arrojarlo contra otra pared de la casa, reincorporándose como pudo, él pudo observar como zenkichi se abalanzaba hacia el listo para conectar un golpe con su puño derecho, kamome no tuvo opción que bloquear el golpe con su antebrazo, al hacer contacto con el puño de zenkichi pudo sentir como el hueso del antebrazo crujía al romperse, ya sin nada con que defenderse kamome no pudo evitar recibir incontables golpes de zenkichi.

Munakata no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, un kamome siendo brutalmente golpeado por zenkichi, quien no demostraba tener ningún sentimiento ni remordimiento al golpear a su oponente de esa manera, ajimu solo se limitaba a ver esa escena con una cara seria que no demostraba ningún sentimiento ante esa escena que se situaba frente a sus ojos

¿hitoyoshi-kun está venciendo a kamome?, pero si hace un momento el no pudo ni siquiera dañarlo, ¿Cómo es que ahora está venciéndole?

En vez de estar sorprendido por eso, deberías ayudarme a detener a zenkichi-kun, a esta paso esto no acabara con una simple derrota munakata-kun.

¿A qué te refieres? – me refiero a que si las cosas siguen así, zenkichi-kun se convertirá en un asesino.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hitoyoshi-kun de repente tiene esta fuerza?, ¿en verdad es el mismo "perro faldero" que siempre estaba detrás de kurokami medaka, ¿Cómo puede estar venciéndome un simple normal como el? – eran los pensamientos de kamome al estar siendo golpeado por zenkichi, hasta que algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, fue el momento en el que los golpes pararon de impactar en su cuerpo, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver como el puño de zenkichi había sido restringido por un par de cadenas que inmovilizaban su brazo, munakata había capturado el brazo de zenkichi al mismo tiempo que ajimu se situó detrás de zenkichi para usar su habilidad (la peor ensoñación), al sumergir a zenkichi en un sueño profundo este dejo de forcejear las cadenas que lo restringían dejándose caer en el pecho de ajimu que se encontraba detrás de él.

Vaya, eso estuvo bastante cerca, ¿no es así, kamome-kun?. Fue lo último que kamome logro escuchar antes de perder la conciencia por los golpes que había sufrido debido a esa batalla

Pues bien munakata-kun, te pediré de favor que te encargues de kamome-kun, puedes llevarlo a una de las habitaciones y después ponte en contacto con Aka-san para que venga a atender sus heridas, yo llevare a descansar a zenkichi-kun. – al decir eso ajimu se desvaneció en el aire junto a zenkichi, munakata solo tomo el cuerpo de kamome y se dirigió a una habitación de las que se encontraban en la planta alta, al llegar a la habitación deposito el cuerpo en la cama y se dirigió a comunicarse con Aka para que fuera a darle el tratamiento médico a tsurubami kamome.

Y así cayo el anochecer, solo se escuchaban las olas del mar al golpear las rocas de la costa, dentro de la casa en el primer piso se encontraban los restos de lo que había sido la batalla de esa tarde y así termino el primer día para aquellos que habían tomado la decisión de quebrantar las reglas de la misma existencia, uno de ellos Munakata Kei, un simple estudiante de la clase 13, otro un personaje que existía desde antes de que el universo fuera creado, Ajimu Najimi y el ultimo era el 100mo presidente de la academia hakoniwa, Hitoyoshi zenkichi

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, esta es una historia que estaba escribiendo desde que estaba siendo serializado el manga, es por eso que algunas cosas no serán las mismas que en la historia original... Incluyendo el banquete de bodas negro.**

 **Espero poder actualizar muy pronto ya que tengo 6 capítulos mas, solamente falta pulir algunos detalles.**


End file.
